


Don’t Think Twice

by Magnex91



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/Magnex91
Summary: (Female Reader) When Ashe’s tongue slipped into your mouth, you had to fight the moan that rose up through your chest. You didn’t realize that McCree had come back to the table until his rough fingers slipped into your hair and pressed you against Ashe’s head. “You ladies want privacy, or company?”





	Don’t Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, other than that I wanted it.

One night, a lurid blush came to Ashe’s face and, when McCree got out the booth to pee, she leaned across the warm leather where McCree’s scent of cigars and dirt engulfed her, and kissed her partner-in-crime on the mouth. You were stunned under Ashe’s touch, stiff as a board for a moment before you remembered how this part worked. You cradled Ashe’s face in your hand, stroking the other woman’s cheek. When Ashe’s tongue slipped into your mouth, you had to fight the moan that rose up through your chest. You didn’t realize that McCree had come back to the table until his rough fingers slipped into your hair and pressed you against Ashe’s head. 

“You ladies want privacy, or company?” 

Ashe started scooting out of the booth, then grabbed both of your hands. “C’mon, we need to get in the car.” 

“Where’s B.O.B.?” 

“Fuck him; he ain’t invited.” 

McCree laughed. “You’re gonna fuck both of us in the back of that little thing?” Ashe blushed; she was unused to being contradicted. 

“Hotel,” you mumbled, still half-drunk from Ashe’s kiss. “There’s one right next door.” 

“Done,” McCree said, slapping Ashe on the ass as she led you out the door.

* * *

 

The hotel room was a sleazy affair, but it had a queen-sized bed and that was the only thing that Ashe seemed to see. She pushed McCree onto it, then lowered herself onto his lap. She faced away from him, grinding her ass against his hard cock while she pulled you closer to her. Ashe was making fast work of your clothes, shoving the articles off your body and exposing more and more flesh to suck on, to stroke. Ashe whined and dragged herself against McCree’s body. “Get that cock out, cowboy. I need to ride.” 

McCree chuckled and gave a vicious upward thrust of his hips. “I need you up for a sec so I can whip it out.” Ashe growled, but did as she was told for once in her life. Ashe lifted her hips up and McCree shimmied out of his pants, exposing his thick, hard cock, lolling in a bed of dark curls. Ashe reached for it, stroking it while kissing a trail down your body. Before she could get between your legs, Ashe gave a gasp then a moan. McCree was stroking himself, pressing the head of his dick against Ashe’s clitoris. She swiveled around to face him, with a look like she was going to slap him. Instead, she got up off his lap. 

“Ashe—”

“Hang on, I got a better idea.” Ashe drew you in for a kiss that was almost tender given the circumstances. “Sweetie, how about you ride his dick, and I’ll take that pretty face of his?” 

“Are you good with that?”

“Hell yeah,” McCree replied. He seemed thrilled to be involved at all. “Step right up.” 

“Alright, then.” Ashe circled around the bed. She loomed over McCree and kissed him. She moaned and sighed into the kiss, running her long nails over his chest and taking extra care to scrape at his nipples. He reached up to her, cradling her head in one hand while he caressing your hip with the other. As you straddled his hips, McCree broke the kiss and looked at you expectantly. 

“What?” 

“Come on, now. I wanna watch the show.” Ashe was also staring at you with the intensity of a hungry wolf. 

You took McCree’s cock in your hand and brought the tip of it between your legs. You rubbed the tip of it against you, wetting it and making him suck his breath in through his teeth. It was thicker than anything else you had taken, so you moved cautiously. The head of it popped into you with no issue, pulling a groan from him and a whimper from you. You took him out, just a little, and then pushed him back in, taking a little bit more inside you. You took him in this careful way, inch by inch, watching Ashe all the while. She was stroking his upper body, trailing her fingers along his pecs, his arms as far as she could reach while still watching you. 

“How does he feel,” Ashe purred. “Tell me about it.” 

“He’s big,” you whined. “Really big. I’ve never had anything this thick before.” 

“Hear that, McCree?” Ashe dug her nails into his chest, making him hiss again. “She likes it.” 

Finally, his cock was inside you to the hilt, and you could almost feel him in your stomach. If he was given his own power here, he would fuck you senseless, Instead, you rolled your hips once, slowly, to get used to him. Keeping your weight on him, you took some experimental bounces, feeling how he slid around inside you. Paying attention to what pulled where. 

“All in?” 

“Yeah. I’ve got him.” 

“Finally,” she replied. Ashe straddled McCree’s head and gave his hair an affectionate tousle. “Make it good,” Ashe said, bringing her hips down onto his face. She wiggled a little as he adjusted to her. A whimper and sigh broke from her lips as he got to work on her. “Oh, fuck, McCree…” Ashe laid her head on your shoulder and sighed at the contact. 

The sounds of sex filled the room: squeaking bedsprings, ecstatic cries, and encouragement through panting breaths. Ashe was matching you thrust for thrust, her hips descending and jutting up in time with yours. McCree’s hands were gripping Ashe’s thighs, holding her in place, while Ashe had reached across him to grope your breasts. You had one hand on McCree’s hips, steadying yourself on him, but used the other one to rub your clitoris in time with the deep, steady thrusts. 

“Fuck,” Ashe suddenly shouted, with a sense of urgency. “Fuck, keep doing that! Oh, God, right there! There! Fuck! Ah!”

McCree’s grip tightened on Ashe’s legs as she came, moaning and pressing her lips to yours as if she was drowning. After a while there, Ashe dismounted and came around behind you. She reached down between your legs. “Here, lemme help…”   
Ashe’s fingers felt better than yours; her touch was more practiced and confident on you. 

“Fuck, Ashe…” 

“I’m real close,” McCree gritted out. He gripped your hips and slammed upwards, nearly bouncing you off him. “Fuck, I need— I—“ 

“M-McCree—!” 

Your orgasm swept over you as Ashe rubbed you viciously and McCree pounded into you. You threw your head back onto Ashe’s shoulder and shook as the pleasure wracked through your body, blooming from between your legs, out through the rest of your body. You barely registered McCree’s own climax as he bucked his hips upwards and arched his back up off the bed. 

Ashe’s lips kissed a cool trail down the side of your neck and onto your shoulder. “Idiot,” she said. “You came inside her.” 

“S-Sorry ‘bout that,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t be,” you answered. “You can make up for it next time.” 


End file.
